the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Lacey: Hutt Cartel raids Earth
Working on some rewrites for this story. It's nolonger going to be about Lacey Chabert (through I may keep the pics up.) Welcome to my story. Please enjoy. Though I do ask you only make edits for spelling and grammar. The story is a work in progress (WIP). I have the ending roughly written. I'm doing my best to make this an engaging story, different from what already can be found else where. Chapter 1 In an alternative universe… The door to Lacey Chabet’s hotel room closed behind with a subtle snap. She let out a short sigh. Today’s film schedule had been a grueling one. And they still had another week of a on lactation shooting. The gorgeous woman went to the mini frig, pulling out a small vodka and cranberry mixer. Drink in hand, Lacey plopped herself on the bed and turned on the TV. “…Another priceless artifact has been stolen,” said the GFFA news anchor. “At seven o’clock, local time, a curator for the London Museum of Global History reported that a three-meter-tall granite Egyptian statue is missing from it display. Interpol agents investigating are baffled, as there is no clue how the crooks got the statue out. Though they were quick to dismiss claims that this was the work of space aliens. Despite rumors that small amounts of radiation were detected at the crime scene; like other heists and missing person cases were alien involvement was claimed. In another news, Serenity 6 tops the box office for the fifth week…” Space aliens, really? ''Lacey couldn’t help but laugh out loud. She took a swig from her drink. ''Nope, not even after three of these would I believe something like that. Just the fact that GFFA would even mentioned it is nuts. I thought that only that guy on Youtube TV talked about theories like that. '' Placing her drink on the nightstand, the brown-eyed woman, headed to the bathroom. After shutting the door behind her (force of habit) Lacey turned on the shower and began to undress. Her shirt fell to the ground exposing the actress’s firm breast and thin waistline. Lacey was just about to undo her bra, when she heard a strange “Woommp!” Without think, she opened the door to investigate. “Oh my…” Lacey felt frozen in place as look at two men standing in the room. The one on her left was wearing some sort of steal armor, segmented into five pieces. He had a gun holstered on his belt and wore helmet with a black T-visor. The one on her right, and closer to her, wore what looked some sort of squid-face mask. Lacey thought it looked like something from one of the science fiction video games or animes she had voice acted for, but couldn’t place it. “Get hell out of here, fanboys, before I call security.” “That’s rich,” squid-face chuckled, in a slimy and unnatural tone. Lacey noted how his beak opened in closed an organic way. Then the two tentacles hanging from his cheeks twitched in different directions. “You’re coming with us.” Squid-face moved towards the actress, reaching out with a three-digit hand. Lacey’s eyes went wide. ''Aliens! ''She began backing away. '' “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” said the armored man. His voiced sounded filtered, a little robotic, but somehow reasonable. Squid-face was almost in reach of Lacey now. Instinctively, she grabbed the closest thing: the vodka bottle. The glass bottle shattered across the squid monster’s face. “Why you little…” Squid-face groaned. His right hand formed to into a fist, striking Lacey in the gut. The actress stumbled back, slumping against the wall as the wind was knocked out of her. Squid-face fallowed up by striking her two more times in the face. Lacey could taste blood on her lower lip as she looked up at her attacker. He cocked back his arm, ready for another strike, when it was suddenly gripped by the armored man. The armored man held squid-face’s arm in a tight one-handed grip. The two locked eyes; or at least Lacey thought so. It was hard to tell because of the T-visor. “Fine!” Squid-face spat, untens his fist. Armored held his counterpart’s armor for a few more seconds before shoving him to the side. Then he kneed down before Lacey. Still stunted from her fresh beating, she didn’t move. Armored took something the size of a quarter from a belt pouch. It felt cool and sticky as it touched Lacey’s side. A second latter, armored pressed a button on his gauntlet. All three of them turned into blurs of red energy; vanishing without a trace. Chapter 2 In an instant the trio appeared on a circler platform. Lacey’s eyes fluttered and her head pounded. It felt like every part of her had been shredded and slowly pieced back together. Armored placed a gloved hand on her left bicep, pulling. “Come with me,” he ordered. “No,” Lacey protested as she held her ground. She clenched her other hand into a tight fist. Furry and defiance building on her usually soft and sweet facial features. Through his tinted visor, the mandalorain armored merc looked down at the woman. A small part of him had to admire her fiery resistance. However, he knew that his employer had a limited tolerance for such behavior. So, he shifted his helmeted head and started walking. At first Lacey braced against the man’s swift tug, but quickly found herself being dragged. Her smooth tan legs skidded across the ruff hexagon titled floor. Armored stopped for a second, causing Lacey’s face and chest to bump into the merc’s leg. Brunet hair in a fray, she pulled herself up slightly and begin futilely pounded on armored’s abdomen plate. “Please, just let me go,” she wimped. “This one looks like she’s too much for y’a,” said squid-face, who had been passively watch the scene. “Maybe I should deal with her.” The quarren stuck out his forked tong, tasting the air in Lacey’s direction. “No, I got this under control. Go, get the ship ready for departure.” It was taking all the self-control the mandalorain had to not simply shoot the low-end thug. “Fine.” Squid-face stormed off. As much as he wanted get payback, and then some, on the earthling female, he knew better than to cross a mandalorain. In a strait up fight, that is. Pulling Lacey to her feet, the armored man placed both hands on her shoulders, looking at her. “Let’s tend to your injuries. Now, come with me… please.” Though hidden behind a filtered mask, Lacey could tell the armored man’s voice didn’t hold malevolence. Talking a deep breath, she nodded and regained her composure. The merc and actress walked down a cyclical passage. The dim white lights lined the walls every now and then. It felt considerably drafty. A few moments later, armored shoved the captive into a cramp room. A musty bed ran one length of the room. A squared white box hung nearby. Lacey wrinkled her nose. The chemical, medicinal aroma was unmistakable. A dreadful tremor travel through her gut as she sat on the bed. “So, this is it,” she said at a whisper. “When you start dissecting and experimenting on me.” “Dissect?” Armored tilted his helmet and eyed the gorgeous woman. She really does have a lovely figure, ''he thought, as he watched her cleavage rise and fall with her breathing, for a split second. “Isn’t that what you tentacle-faced aliens do?” “I can’t claim to know other’s actions, but I can assure you that I don’t intend to do dissect you.” The armored man took off his helmet. “My name is Carver Ordo.” Lacey’s eyes went wide in surprise. After all that had just happened, she hadn’t excepted one of her abductors to be human. He had a ruggedly handsome face: military-style short blond hair, piercing sage green eyes. A thin white scar ran from below his right eye, down to under his ear. At that moment, she felt awkwardly exposed. Instinctively, her hands moved to cover her breast and legs crossed. Having pulled a thin blue cloth from the box, Carver approached the actress. He dabbed the cloth on Lacey’s black-eye and bloody lip. It stung like crazy and tasted so much worse. But in a few seconds both injuries were gone like they had never happened. “Wow,” Lacey said, feeling her face. She somehow managed a smile. Though the armored merc had looked away. Suddenly Lacey’s head felt heavy and eyes fought to stay open. The bacta patch’s sedative started taking effect. The actress’s body became limp, slumping against the bed and metal wall. Carver shifted her along the bed. Simply and professionally, he clamped a set of binders on her wrist, before pulling a blanket over her. The door locked behind Carver. He put the helmet back on and made his way to the starship’s cockpit. Azel, the quarren, sat in the co-pilot’s seat, looking out the viewport at the green and blue planet they orbited. “Did anyone detect us?” The mandalorain asked, as he sat in the pilot’s seat. “Sna, this is a world so primitive, that they hasn’t even developed hand-held energy weapons or FTL.” The Corellian delta-YT-1070 freighter’s primary engine surged in power, banking away from the planet, towards deep space. Moments later, it made the jump to hyper-space. “So, what did we hall,” said Azel, pulling out a data pad. “Twelve cases of various local acholic drinks, five crates preciose stones and metals, three polar bears, and one human female.” Carver let out a short sigh as Azel set down the pad. “What?” Azel leaned back in his char glanced at the heavily armored merc. “I’m a warrior, not a slaver or smuggler.” “Da, you mandos are all the same: uptight. You prance around in your shiny armor and T-visor buckets, harping on about noble honor. Truth’s that you’re no better than the rest of us. The Hutts call the shots and we’ll do what they pay us to do: warrior code or not.” Meanwhile: Lacey slept in the medbay, she hoped she would waken from this nightmare. Unfortunately, it had only just begun. ''(Author’s note: ''the "hasn’t" in Azel’s line was done intentionally because Basic/ English isn’t his first language.) '' Chapter 3 In a galaxy, far, far away… Tas: a dwarf planet located along the Mid and Outer Rims at Republic Space’s edge. It hosted generally more lush and tropical climates than the galactic norm. This was, impart, due to the volcano chain in the Northern-Pole. On an Island in the southern sea lay Shornja the Hutt’s castle: ''Nal Norshell ''(translated as Glorious Monument in hutties). Built into the side of mountain and stretching several miles, it was built of various stone and metal work. One section could have a square grid design, while another could have organic insect architecture, and anything in between. From this fortress, Shornja ruled with absolute authority over the planet; having the “legitimate government” and several Republic Senators under his sway. The YT-delta-1070 freighter settled down on a landing pad facing the mountain. Caver, Lacey, and Azel walked down the boarding ramp. Lacey had been given a pair of leather boots that were too big, and a brown poncho. Several other aliens approached the ship. They ignored the trio and entered the ship and began unloading the other cargo. “I hope those bears are still sedated and secured,” Carver mused under his breath. A sly grin crossed his face, hidden by his helmet, as he imagined the ground grew being torn apart by the beast. “Where are…” Lacey was abruptly cut off as Azel prodded her in the shoulder with his handheld stunner. The electrical baton lightly zapped at her side. They continued into the castle. The passages were dim and damp smelling. Finger length lizard vermin scurried around. One had the misfortune of falling under Azel’s boots; crunching and smearing all in one motion. Lacey’s legs wobbled with every step. While Carver may have meant her no physical harm, Lacey had gathered that her captures still had malicious intentions. Passing through a winding maze of tunnels, they reached their destination. This chamber was much wider and bright than the others. The floors and walls were made of a white marble. Except in the center where glass like tiles had been set. A swaying sea of dark water could be seen underneath. “Oh,” Lacey groaned as a foul stench hit her full force. Her eyes turned to look at a massive slug like creature on the other end of the room. Shornja the Hutt lounged on a dais, flanked by two trandoshan bodyguards. The hutt had a brick red like skin tone and yellow reptilian eyes. Normally Shornja would be surrounded by his court, but had decided to dismiss then while he was presented with his new slave girl. The crime lord’s eyes went even wider as he admired Lacey’s sweat, delicate facial features. Even in her dirty, stressful state she was a memorizing sight. The Hutt a let out a deep base laugh that sent a chill to Lacey’s core. He then spokes some words in a language that she couldn’t understand. Though an implant in Shornja’s throat translated the speech a few moments later. “You have done well my mercenaries. And welcome Lacey to my fortress.” The translator sounded robotic: void of tone. “What do you want with me and my planet?” Lacey did her best to hide her growing alarm. “A good question.” Drool began running along Shornja’s mouth corners as he licked his fat lips. “Come to me my pretty new pet.” In a lightning motion Azel pulled off Lacey’s poncho. Once again her mostly naked body was on display for all to see. The actress’s mind clamored for her to fight back; do anything. Yet an overwhelming wave of fear had paralyzed her. The trandoshain guards came on either side of her and dragged her to Shornja. Shornja smiled as he felt Lacey smooth stomach and bountiful cleavage press against his slimy, oily skin. Lacey tried to look away from the hutt’s eyes but found she couldn’t: like she was in some sort of trance. “This castle of mine was initially constructed by a Sith Lord called Darth Mortis. Sith are beings that harness a powerful magic-like-energy called the Force,” Shornja explained. “With that power, he amassed a huge slave papulation to serve him. An ancestor of mine had the privilege of being his slave overseer. In time Mortis fell to his enemies, but my family has thrived off the remnants of his power.” “One hundred years ago, I discovered an extremital hyperdrive that the Sith’s minions never fished that would allow a ship to travel to other galaxies. Overtime I reversed engineered it, and have expanded my influence across the universe.” “Though what do you want with me?” Lacey asked, even as she knew she wouldn’t like the answer. The hutt’s slobbering intensified as he continued gloating. “I’m a patron of art. I acquire the finest pieces wherever I can find them. And you, I have found to be a somewhat hidden gem of your world. So, while others from your planet will be taken and sold for profit, you will have the privilege of being my favorite slave girl: a trophy of my power and will.” Shornja’s tong then slide up Lacey’s neck and lower chin. The actress let out a moan of disgust as the space slug continued his assault. Her eyes looked back to the onlookers. The trandoshians looked to be taking pleasure in Lacey’s discomfort. Azel, the tentacle-faced monster, was having a field day. He had moved as close as he dared and had is primary tentacles playing with his tong. Carver remained motionless. His feelings hidden behind that T-visor helmet. “Your all f’ing pigs,” Lacey cursed. “I hope you all burn and rot in Hell!” Shornja found his newest slave’s rant amusing. After what felt like an eternity, Lacey was released from Shornja’s embrace. Globs of green hutt slime covered her all over. “Take her to the slave pits. I want her ready to be presented at the festival.” The trandoshians nodded, dragging the slave girl away. “As for my hunters, well done. You will receive a bonus to your pay.” “Thank you, great hutt.” Azel said, bowing. Carver simply glared at the hutt a for a heartbeat or two before leaving. It had a been an interesting couple of days. Chapter 4 Coming soon. Commenting helps let me know people are reading and will result in quicker updates.